1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of applying a technique which represents an improvement in the corrective adjustment applied to a human body with regard to stress areas as in the spinal column area and the application of such technique with the assistance of a display of the collection and measurement of microwave emissions in the area of adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The analysis in the spinal column area of a body for detection of stress conditions has been traditionally an analysis based upon palpation and X-ray imaging. Such analysis does not detect small structural changes which may cause acute and chronic pathologic conditions and does not disclose non-structural effects. In connection with X-ray imaging, there is present the attendant radiation hazard. Infrared thermography is also utilized but does not provide sufficiently adequate information for corrective adjustment purposes.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,234, a disclosure is made of an effort to utilize skin temperature indications by means of a thermally active crystal sheet laid over the body of a patient for an indication by a display of color of areas of trauma. An overhead camera is used to reduce the color appearance of the crystal sheet to a photographic print. Here the emphasis is upon combining a color indication of temperature with palpation to ascertain areas requiring correction. The emphasis here is also upon photographing the appearance of skin temperature as evidenced by a thermal sheet as a guide in connection with conventional corrective adjustment. There is no indication here of collecting and measuring subcutaneous microwave emissions from a body to indicate specific points of stress.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,354, an infrared scanning device is shown to scan surface or skin temperatures through a slot in a table under which the patient is positioned and observed. The application of infrared thermography might substitute for the crystal sheet of the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,324, were a teaching present to adapt the apparatus used in infrared thermography in such a manner that the patient's body could be acted upon for chiropractic adjustment at the time that the scan readings are taken.
The invention herein discloses improvement in the technique of corrective adjustment and in connection therewith it discloses and provides a significant improvement in analysis by collecting and displaying measured subcutaneous microwave emissions from the body and such measured emissions indicate specific stress areas, and provide significant analysis information which neither the use of a crystal sheet nor infrared thermography are capable of providing.